Blame It All On the Lilo
by Ella Anders
Summary: "You mean it was a dream, all of it?" I ask as I rake a hand though my mane, my mind flashes to memories from the past. "Tritannus…the Infinite Ocean…Selina…DAPHNE!" AU
1. Preface

_**Blame It All On the Lilo**_

**Summary: "You mean it was a dream, all of it?" I ask as I rake a hand though my mane, my mind flashes to memories from the past. "Tritannus…the Infinite Ocean…Selina…DAPHNE!" AU**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the authoress, do not own and profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: This story has been on my mind for some time as I have been trying to figure out how to somehow make sense of season five and season six of Winx and how to make it work with my other fictions. The answer that seemed the most logical would be to simply write it off as if it never happened. Argo this happened. This piece will most likely not going to be a stand-alone as it is the jumping point for another story I hope to write in the future that will serve as my version of what would be season five. However this is non-attached to my actual season five re-write.**

* * *

_Preface_

_How did this happen? _Between deep gasps of air I try to pull myself off the cold ground, a task harder than I had expected. Slowly I move my hand over my midriff, even the small amount of pressure of this action prompts shots of pain. I cringe, my eyes flutter close; Selina had gotten me good. Somehow I find irony in this, on Earth most ex-friends stab you in the back and leave you un-aware until after the fact. Not Selina, then again she always did have some guts…

"What's wrong, B? Realizing that you might not the best for once?"

Speak of the devil, slowly I lift my head up to sure enough see Selina hovering before me, her hands on her hips and her expression is mug, oozing with self-confidence. Why shouldn't it be? After all she think she has won, that I am no longer going to be in her and the Trix's way. "Well," She begins slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Bloom it looks like your 'friends' are too busy to save you. I suppose I should at least give you a chance to say some final words, after all growing up you weren't _that_ horrid," she paused. "And your fashion sense was better."

I could feel my heart bet faster and faster as my chest tightened, for once the villain might win…and I may not escape death's grasp. Feeling despite I gaze off in the distance sure enough I could see my friends going head-to-head with the Trix in full combat; so that part was true, that my friends were too busy to aid me. And just like all the times before it was up me to find a way to save myself…and universe. "Why," I say, my voice is dry.

Selina looks down at me, "'Why' what?"

"Why, Selina. Why? Why are you doing this? This isn't you, this is Acheron's influence over you, not your true self. Selina you have to fight the spell…"

"Spell? You have really been inhaling fumes from something, I'm not under some spell Bloom. This is what I wanted, I _chose _this. Just as you chose the life you had lead."

"I don't believe you, that's dark magic working. The Selina I know would never do this, would never betray her best friend and put everyone in danger."

Selina snorted, "In case you didn't realize I'm _not _'the Selina you knew' anymore. You don't know me…and the real funny thing is that you where the one who did this to me."

My eyes widened, "What?" I yelp, "_I'm _the one who did this to you? How? Memory serves you where the one who shut me out. We were best friends since our first day of school, then one day all of a sudden you stop talking to me and screen your calls. I tried and tried to reach out to you."

"Lies!" Selina yelled, her hands now glowing brightly. "You have said enough, now farewell Bloom…" Quickly Selina raised her hand and released a bright glowing orb of energy that was hurtled towards me. Too weak to do anything else, I closed my eyes preparing for impact.


	2. White

_White_

White.

It had always been my least favorite color; said to be the abstinence of any and all color. Even during my art days-ones I do miss- a blank page always confused and even intimated me. The choices were over-whelming. White is completely blank; no past, no memories. Nothing. Some say it leads to new endless possibilities, an open door. I am not one of those people.

The real reason now I loath it is because that is and was me. White. Just existing with no real direction.

And right now this is all I can see.

No matter how much I strain my eyes I see nothing but white matter. No trace of life…or even death…

"Hello," I call out as I try to pull myself off the ground. A task I struggle with, for some reason I feel so helpless. Weak even, and I hate feeling weak. With a few groans I manage to get up, as I do so I realize my wings are gone. Automatically I freeze, I can feel my heart pump louder and louder. How can I be a fairy without wings? Slowly and even un-knowingly, I feel my arm move and gingerly I slid my fingers across my bare back.

"No!" I cry out as warm tears fall and my knees buckle until I feel my legs and bottom making contact against the floor. My lower lip begins to tremble as I slowly force myself to brush back strands of my long red locks and my fingers to meet the ruff, sharp, and jagged edges of what is left of my wings. "No," I hear myself cry again as my hand flings away. Almost as if it too refuses to accept what had become of my once shimmering wings.

There is a part of me that scolds me for behaving so vainly, but I can't stop weeping. "My wings," the words come out and hearing them in my own voice still does not help me accept the fate. My wings where more than an accessory, more than transportation; they were part of my identity- and my dearest aspiration. I had always longed for wings, as fairies had wings and more than anything I longed to become a real life fairy. To have magic, the ability to soar the skies as the wind danced across my face…much sweet innocent memories flooded my mind from my early childhood.

But they provided no comfort; they only started to make my heart ache.

_I have to stop shaking, stop crying. Crying isn't going to lead you out of here, crying isn't going to bring you home again, day-dreaming about the past isn't going to transport you there…even if that is where you want to be. _I make my hands into fist, crunching up the fabric of my dress, which was of course, white. "I'm not a crybaby." I start, my voice shaking as I dry my eyes. Mentally I re-live my past battles, I had been in far worse than I was right now and I couldn't handle it. Something has to be wrong with me.

"_A fairy doesn't need to know how. She just did it that's all." _My ears perk up, could that be?

"Stella? Stella, are you here?" I call out, suddenly feeling more hopeful than moments before. I look around, _could I not be alone? _I wait for some time, but I have yet to get any response.

"Bloom, Bloom…"

I straighten, there really is no mistaken that voice. _Daphne!_ "Daphne!" Suddenly I feel my inner flame dance, without even giving it a second though I leap up and race north in the direction of the voice. "Daphne, I'm coming!" I cry out as I turn. But there is nothing there. I blink once, then twice. Still there is nothing before me, only a white wall. "What's going on here, an illusion spell?" My mind begins to race as I slowly extend my hand towards the wall. As I do so it starts to glow, I draw myself back. But before I can do anything else images appear on the wall. But they aren't just images…their my memories? Slowly and one by one I come face to face with my past as I watch from afar my life.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes: Back with a update! Yay, but for the record I have no idea where I am going with this. **


	3. Reality

_Reality_

My life has been an interesting one, to say the least. As I watch it play-back before me I find myself taking note to things I had never noticed before. Things that seemed so trivial once now seem more precious than ever; those little moments you never think twice about. The times you find yourself surrounded by the ones you love, the smiles and laughs you all share.

Never will I take them for granted again.

But not everything I see before me brings such happiness, there are dark times. Memories I wish to forget, but I never can. The useless fights I had with my adopted parents, the times I called them by their names rather than mom and dad. Ouch, I feel my heart ache as I see their looks on their faces as I call them such.

I am a horrible daughter.

The times I walked away from my friends when they needed me, when I allowed the Trix to steal my flame…all of it is too hard to face but I know I must.

The more I see the more I long for a second chance, to correct my behavior towards the ones I love and make amends. To do things right.

"If only I could go back and fix things, I would do everything different…"

"Bloom, Bloom. Wake-up." A voice calls out, but this time all there is around me is darkness. But this time I don't feel lonely like I had, I feel pain. Intense pain.

Why am I feeling pain? I ask myself. I'm dead, aren't I?

Before anything else can happen I feel my eyes open, and much to my surprise I see the concerned faces of my friends. This is when I know I have been given a gift of a second chance. All I dreamed was just that, a dream. Tritanus, the Infinite Ocean, Daphne, Selina… it wasn't real.

It was all because of the Lilo.

The lines of reality and fiction had collided, but all is well. I will make sure of that.

I will make things right; with my friends, Sky, my family and even Selina. Never do I want that to be my life.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes: When I started this story I was not sure of where I would take it, all I knew is that I wanted it to be a reflective piece. I think that much was accomplished. I will admit this is not where I thought it would go, but things do not always go as planned. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed _Blame It All On The Lilo._**

**-Ella**


End file.
